Doubt the Heart
by Mara18
Summary: It's about Hinagiku and Takuruu...well, mostly Hinagiku's feelings about Takuruu, and I'll maybe write more to it. But for now, this is it.


Right, this is really really short, pointless  
stupid, yeah I know that much.  
  
Anyway, if you're wondering why I wrote this,  
I'll tell you.  
  
It's because, I always write really long work.  
  
No matter how much I would like to write   
something short, it always turns out to be  
a dozen or so chapters long.  
  
So this is just me experimenting around with  
writing short pieces. Hopefully I'll get better,  
maybe make them a little longer since this is  
EXTREMELY short. And perhaps even get more   
time, plot, etc in there, especially my favorite  
character growth and interaction, which is why  
my stories tend to spiral out to lengthy multi-  
chapter stories.  
  
Anyway....on with the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Doubt the Heart  
  
By Mara tmj17@aitenshi.zzn.com or  
tmj17@geocities.com  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
He's been my best friend since we were children.  
I've always been the one protecting him, looking  
after him. Why do I feel so much pain when I see  
him going after her?  
  
We moved apart, but were still together, I moved  
on to other friends, and so did he, but 'we' were  
always friends. We might not have talked or hung  
out together, but we were friends.  
  
And now he's in love with my best friend. It feels  
like betrayal. I don't know why it does. I should  
be happy about it, if they get together, that means  
the competition for Yanagiba-sempai is less. That's  
what I want, isn't it?  
  
The other girls like to tease me, about his nickname  
for me, saying there is something there that isn't.  
  
I always argue with them, I always tell them I don't  
feel that way about him, but do I?  
  
I always felt that I knew him, but now I'm not so   
sure. He's been going after Momoko, even using  
measures I wouldn't have expected. And he's different  
now, different then how I remember him. I liked him  
better the old way. When he just acted like himself.  
  
He was gentle, he was reliable, he was someone I could  
always count on. I'm brash, he's quiet. We...compliment  
each other. Opposites of each other, so that we can always  
accomplish our goals, because when one way doesn't work  
one of us can come up with another way.   
  
I can't need him, I don't need him. He's just a friend,  
and he's hurting my friend.  
  
I don't know what's come over him, but it's scaring me.  
  
With everything that's going on, it always seemed so  
seperate from my normal life. Sure, I'm a love angel  
that fights against devils, but there was never something  
I couldn't defeat, never something that all of us, working  
together, couldn't handle. And I always knew it was them.  
  
Maybe I'd actually like to believe it has something to  
do with our war, our own little war that regular humans  
know nothing about. Because that would explain it away.  
That would make everything right with the world.  
  
He was only doing it because some Ojama, like Jamapii  
made him do it.  
  
He didn't really want Momoko, he didn't really try to   
hurt her, he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't  
want, he wouldn't try to steal a kiss.  
  
That wasn't Amano Takuruu, that wasn't my childhood friend.  
  
Why did everything have to go wrong, right when it seemed  
everything was looking up?  
  
What are all these feelings inside of me, and do I really  
want to know? I don't think I do.   
  
It must be nothing, my heart belongs to Yanagiba-sempai.  
  
The only thing Takuruu means to me is my childhood friend  
someone who's been acting strangly, someone who has me  
questioning everything I believed I knew.  
  
Damn. Why did I have to think that?  
  
There is nothing between Takeruu and me, nothing but  
an old friendship.  
  
And I'll do my best to make sure Yuri and Momoko don't  
suspect that there might be anything more.  
  
I am Tamano Hinagiku, 12 years old, and in love with  
Yanagiba Kazuya, the star soccer player. I'm also  
secretly the love angel, Angel Daisy. I can't be afraid  
to voice my love for anyone, that's why I'm going after  
Yanagiba, right?  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
For now this is the end. But can I really leave it  
here?  
  
Probably not.  
  
But I may surprise myself, hehe. Maybe not. -_-  



End file.
